Discord
by Will not be using this account
Summary: Trapped in a school with fifteen other students and the only means of escape is to do what the sadistic teddy bear ordered - kill each other. It was all just unbelievable, Kaede mused, but yet it was all playing out right in front of him. [ SYOC Closed ]
1. Form and Other Information

The sun was slowly beginning to rise up in the clear sky and shine brightly, towering behind the many buildings in the area. Even a few birds could be heard happily chirping within the distance. It was no lie to call this your generic, pleasant day. Despite this, Kaede still could not change the fact that worry was starting to cloud through his mind.

Kaede Tamura slowly stepped forward to the seemingly welcoming doors of Hope's Peak Academy with nervous clear across his expression. He had been accepted into this academy not too long ago along with fifteen other talented students. He had undoubtedly been ecstatic upon hearing the good news, but now that he was actually right here standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy he wasn't exactly all to certain anymore.

Kaede immediately averted those bothersome thoughts away, and a more confident expression began to etch across his face. His doubts eventually became consumed by more confident thoughts and he let out a small, sheepish chuckle. He was Kaede Tamura, the Ultimate Photographer! Of course he would be able to do this!

Kaede took another step forward and with little to no effort, pushed the doors to Hope's Peak Academy wide open.

* * *

Hello! Thank you for giving this story a look and I hope this has caught your interest! I would really appreciate it if you would submit your own OC, but before we get to the form let's establish a few things and clear some questions out first.

The story will take place through the eyes of Kaede, my OC. Meaning that yes, he will be the main character. I may have him killed off, which means that I would have to select another main character. If I find your OC interesting enough, they may eventually become the main character!

Please, please, try your best to make your OC unique and not too generic and plain. I don't mean create a Mary Sue, just a character that I can find myself enjoy writing and hopefully the readers themselves can enjoy!

There will more than likely be romantic interests in this story and such if I think your OC and another persons OC would go good together, I will tell you. After the first chapter where all the characters are introduced, tell me if you want your OC to have a crush on someone. If you would like your OC to be interested in Kaede, then that's perfectly fine too!

I will choose the murder and victim upon random and I will notify you beforehand.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me!

And here's the form! If you would like the blank version, please go to my profile.

 **I have done some editing to this, as suggested by DisasterPhoenix. Thank you very much for your help!  
**

* * *

Name - Preferably, a Japanese name because they are in Japan after all. There will be an exception for foreigners.

Gender -

Age -

Sexuality -

Ultimate - I don't mind if you use a talent that has been used in the games, because I did use the Ultimate Photographer. Please refrain from making them exactly like the character.

Appearance - Hair color and style, eye shape and color, height, weight, clothes, and such. It would be fantastic if you made them as unique as possible.

Personality - Please make this as long as you can. This will have a huge impact on the story, and yet again, please make them as unique as possible

Positive Traits -

Negative Traits - Everyone has something bad about them.

First Impression - What do people typically think when they first look at them?

Likes/Dislikes -

Relationships - Just what kind of people that they get along with and what kind of people they don't. I would appreciate if you make it more in detail other than they don't like anyone's who's mean and such.

Triggers - What makes them mad?

Hobbies - This is really here so I can figure out everything for the free time events and such.

Backstory - This is optional.

Discovered a Body -

Role In Investigation -

Role in Trial -

Ways of Speech/Habits -

Quotes - This is optional. If you do choose to do this, please add the way they introduce themselves.

Murder or Victim - Which one would they most likely be?

Would you be alright with your character having a romantic interest? -

What would they think of Kaede? - This is optional. Since this is being told by Kaede there will be a lot of interaction between your character and Kaede, this would definitely help me out.

Extra - Do they have some kind of disorder such as social anxiety? Is there something they're insecure about? A secret? Anything really! The more and longer, the better.

* * *

Also, here's an example form with Kaede's information. I skipped a few, but if you do have any questions about those - don't hesitate to ask me!

* * *

Name - Kaede Tamura

Gender - Male

Age - 16

Sexuality - Pansexual

Ultimate - Ultimate Photographer

Appearance - Kaede has short, straight light brown hair that is purposely styled to look messy, as well as wide azure eyes with dark circles under them and a deceptively youthful face. Kaede also has light freckles and white, pale skin. He is quite short and has a rather small structure, making him often mistaken to be younger than he actually is. Unsurprisingly, he does not weigh that much.

Kaede is most often seen in his trademark gray jacket, which is rolled up to his elbows. He wears it unzipped, revealing a light blue-gray shirt. There are several bright, colorful bracelets adorned on his right wrist that he wears with his everyday outfit. He has light blue jeans that are slightly too big, thus they are rolled up to meet his ankles, along with grey converse. Kaede is usually seen with a wornout brown messanger bag that he carries his beloved camera in.

Personality - Kaede is geeky and slightly self-conscious of his work despite being an Ultimate. A clear, deductive thinker. Sneaky, empirical, reasonable, and fairly mature for his age. Willing to put himself in harms way for those he cares deeply about. Kaede is just slightly socially awkward, but he can still manage to hold up a good conversation. He isn't the type to start the conversation, more or so he's willing to just blend into the background unnoticed. He surprisingly has a short temper and gets easily irritated if you carelessly comment about his short height, but he makes an exception if he likes you.

Positive Traits - He tries his best to be genuinely kind to everyone, even if he fails at it sometimes.

Negative Traits - He is quite self absorbed. For example, he enjoys taking selfies of himself rather than snapping pictures of other people.

First Impression - Kaede gives off a nervous, meek aura at first glance, but he becomes more confident once he gets used to whomever he is talking to. Eventually, he'll become his usual egocentric self.

Likes/Dislikes - Likes coffee, anything vintage, and sunsets. Dislikes tea, crowded places, and being called a hipster.

Relationships - Kaede tries his best to get a long with everyone, so he doesn't necessarily have a type of person that he dislikes. He finds himself liking people who are more easygoing.

Triggers - Being called short is one way to make Kaede easily mad. Another way is to call him self absorbed. Mainly, just tell him the truth about himself and he'll get angry and deny it.

Hobbies - In his free time, Kaede is seen taking selfies or taking pictures of something that he finds interesting. He generally tries to steer himself away from people, but mainly because he is afraid that he'll embarrass himself. Because of this, he usually spends his free time alone.

Murder or Victim - Kaede would more or so be both. He has the potential to become a murder but he isn't exactly all too strong so he could easily become a victim. But, he would more likely be a murder than a victim.

Extra - More drawn to the old analog camera gear rather than the digital gear. Also, a hipster but refuses to admit it.

* * *

Here's the cast so far!

Males 9/9

Kaede Tamura the Ultimate Photographer [ Azurella ]

Hiroki Shinuhara the Ultimate Behaviorist [ That One Shy Girl ]

Naoya Matasuda the Ultimate Poet [ Rinjaai ]

Takahiro Kojima the Ultimate Knife Thrower [ xluvr17 ]

Toyoharu 'Toyo' Tokuda the Ultimate Polyglot [ xoxoCharcleffxoxo ]

Ren Doi the Ultimate Confectioner [ SHSLJester ]

Shinya Akihiko the Ultimate Tailor [ ComplicatedMystery ]

Nobuo Chinen the Ultimate Mixologist [ OsamodasEnripas ]

Shizu Hokage the Ultimate Logic [ detective cooper ]

Daiki Harata the Ultimate Trade Translator [ globalization ]

Females 7/7

Kurumi Morioka the Ultimate Nanny [ the meme queen ]

Mari Honda the Ultimate Hair Stylist [ Jubilees ]

Yasu Miyabe the Ultimate Archer [ DisasterPhoenix ]

Saito Akari the Ultimate Harpist [ Fryllabrille201 ]

Leilana Namazaki the Ultimate Representative [ globalization ]

Luna Muramasa the Ultimate Blade Wielder [ bluesnowkitty ]

Sony Hasashi the Ultimate Event Planner [ Acrystai ]

* * *

 **Please send me the form in PM.** If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you have an awesome day/night!


	2. Chapter One

**I really hope that this is okay! I am honestly scared that I'll mess this up somehow. ;-; I appreciate that you guys gave this story a chance!**

* * *

All Kaede could recall was just feeling as if he was falling down a never ending pit of darkness.

He rubbed at his eyes with his hands drowsily and blinked as he began to slowly perceived the fact that he was in a small classroom. Kaede frowned in confusion before swiftly standing up with wariness clear in his light blue eyes. He observed his surroundings more thoroughly and was surprised that it appeared to be your average classroom. There were several wooden desks scattered neatly across the room with a teachers desk placed among them.

Kaede felt a soft yawn escape past his lips and he stretched his arms out, but froze when he suddenly realized something. He stood up straight and slowly - almost hesitantly - turned towards the windows.

Instead of being met with the bright rays of sunlight like he had expected to, there was something covering the windows, preventing him from seeing anything outside. The small boy took a step back, bumping into a near by desk, and felt a small rush of panic strike through him. He tightened his grip on the desk behind him, barely managing to keep himself calm.

"I-It's probably nothing..." Kaede softly muttered to himself before rushing his way towards the door, determined to find a way out of wherever he was.

Kaede's footsteps echoed in the quiet halls of the school, creating a rather eerie feeling. He played with one of the thin bracelets on his wrist in a nervous manner and glanced around, making sure that he wouldn't happen to miss something important.

"Did you wake up here as well?"

Kaeda spun around - his messenger bag flying behind him from the sudden movement. He was greeted with the sight of a girl that seemed to be around his age. Was she also a student here?

The girl had long, smooth dark purple hair that was pulled in a ponytail and reached down to her waist. Her cold, emerald green eyes seemed to pierce through him and her face held no emotion. She was simply clad in a brown dress shirt that was button down to the collarbone with a pure black shirt. She had on a camo skirt and tied around her waist was a tan belt.

Kaede clutched the rough strap of his messenger bag tighter and gave her a small, forced smile. He couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the girl.

"Um, yeah." Kaede managed to let out meekly. He felt a wave of heat come across his face as soon as he heard his own shaky, scared voice. He really needed to get a grip sometimes and stop being a wimp. At that thought, he straightened his posture and attempted to put on a more confident demeanor. "Who are you?"

"Yasu Miyabe. Introduce yourself right now." Yasu demanded coldy with little to no emotion clear in her voice. Kaede decided to drop the confident act because she was honestly very intimidating and he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of nervousness around a new person.

"R-Right. I'm Kaede Tamura. Uh, it's nice to meet you." He gave Yasu another smile before letting it drop and replaced it with a more serious expression. "D-Do you happen to where we are? I just woke up, um, here in this classroom and the last thing I-I can remember is..." Kaede paused for a brief moment in thought before continuing. "... Stepping inside Hope's Peak Academy."

"No, I do not know where we are at. I can't recall anything as well." Yasu stated, a small frown taking over her features. "...I did, however, find a note in the classroom I was situated in. That note said to meet at the gym at exactly eight 'o clock."

Kaede quickly thought over Yasu's words and crossed his arms over his chest, gazing down at the tile floors with a thoughtful expression. Thankfully, he felt his shyness slowly begin to slip away as the situation got even stranger than it had been before.

"Should we go to the gym, then?" He asked hesitantly, shifting his nervous filled gaze over to Yasu. She seemed to be in deep thought as well and just when Kaede thought she hadn't heard him, she met his gaze and gave him a small, curt nod.

"Uh, alright. I think I saw the gym on my way over here." Kaede told the stoic girl, slowly beginning to uncross his arms.

"Lead the way." Yasu ordered coolly. Kaede gulped and nodded, immediately turning towards the way he came from and began walking down the long, empty hallway.

The journey to the gym was rather awkward and quiet but Kaede gladly welcomed the silence with open arms. He had more important things to think about other than worrying about the trouble of socializing with someone. Such as figuring why they were here for example.

Yusa opened the wide gym doors with little effort. She was about to walk in but then she suddenly paused, causing Kaede to move over from behind her and follow her gaze. There were two other people in the gym.

One was a very tall boy - that Kaede had honestly mistook him for a woman at first glance - with long, brown hair that was up in a ponytail. He had bright sea green eyes that were shining with curiosity upon seeing him and Yusa. Rimless glasses were placed upon his face as well. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a crimson jacket that was unzipped, revealing a light gray shirt. Kaede thought that he seemed to be a decent and friendly guy.

Kaede shifted his gaze to the girl that was standing next to him. She had long sandy blonde hair that was tied into two low twin tails. Her eyes were a nice, olive green color and she had a warm, friendly smile etched upon her face. She had a fairly curvy figure and was of average height. She was wearing a light brown sweatshirt that was too big for her, causing the sleeves to cover her hands. She had on a dark gray pleated skirt, black thigh highs, and leather loafers.

Yusa took a step forward into the gym and Kaede quickly followed after her, the door slamming loudly behind him causing him to flinch at the sudden sound.

"Who are you both?" The boy asked them with a curious tone as soon as Yusa and Kaede approached them. Kaede glanced over at Yusa and decided that she wouldn't be willing to speak for the both of them, given her quiet nature.

"I'm K-Kaede Tamura and this is, uh, Yusa Miyabe. I-I'm guessing you both woke up here as well...?" Kaede trailed off hesitantly with a faint blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Yes, we both did." The girl confirmed, eyeing the both of them with rather wary eyes. Kaede decided that he couldn't blame her for being suspicious of them. It was understandable with what was happening to them. "We also remember going into Hope's Peak Academy but everything between now and then is just a blank."

"Wow," Kaede commented, despite already seeing that coming. "Uh, the s-same thing happened to me and Y-Yusa."

"That gives me the idea," The boy started with a thoughtful look. "Are you all Ultimates as well?" Everyone gave him a nod, confirming his assumption.

"You both have not introduced yourselves yet." Yusa cut in bluntly, shifting her weight from one side to the other. She narrowed her eyes at them, clearly suspicious of the two.

"Oh, that's right! My apologizes." The girl let out a soft, sheepish chuckle. "My name is Kurumi Morioka and I am the **Ultimate Nanny**."

"I'm Naoya Matasuda and I take the title of the **Ultimate Poet**." Naoya remarked, offering them all a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you all. I have to ask, what are your talents?"

" **Ultimate Archer**." Yusa stated with a tone of indifference evident in her voice.

"I-I'm the **Ultimate Photographer**." Kaede quietly answered with a nervous grin.

"Those are all such amazing talents!" Kurumi exclaimed cheerfully, clasping her hands together.

Kaede gave the three a small but sincere smile. He could tell that he would get along quite easily with this group, which made him feel more relaxed. He almost forgot about the strange situation that they were stuck in.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened loudly with a creak that echoed throughout the large room. All of their attentions then immediately shifted to the door, intent on seeing who was entering the room now.

* * *

 **I am so happy with all the positive feedback! ;u; Thank you all so much for submitting these wonderful OCs! Anyways, I am incredibly worried about posting this chapter. This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first time doing one of these! I really, really hope that this is okay and that the first three OCs in this all are in character. The next chapter won't take too long for me to post. I should update fairly quickly, it all depends on how much inspiration I have and such.** **Also, remember if you would like to add in something about your OC, please feel free to PM whenever!  
**

 **Please, please review and tell me what you think of this so far! Especially if your OC is in this, I would most definitely appreciate the feedback!**

 **Thank you! c:**


End file.
